Hero
by Widow of Sirius
Summary: PG only cuz it's really sad and the kiddies won't like that. Anyway, Harry's at his late wife's grave, wondering why he's considered a hero when his own wife was killed... Song fic to Hero by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott


A/N: Okay, this is very sad but you know what, I DON'T CARE IT'S GOOD, if I do say so myself. I got inspired while I sat in my living room sorting socks (not students) and listening to this song. It all came to me at once, and I yelled out "OH MY GOD THIS WOULD BE THE PERFECT SONG-FIC!" and my dad looked at me all funny. I'm not weird, I'm _gifted_. Anyway, the song is called "Hero" and Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott sing it. It took me FOREVER to get the lyrics so I could get them right here but oh well I have them now (thank you, Trisha, by the way). What are you waiting for? Go read it!

Hero  
**by Wolf Speaker**

__

I am so high  
I can hear heaven  
I am so high  
I can hear heaven

Harry walked through the snow-covered graveyard, towards the large angel headstone. The name and dates were covered by soft white snow. Harry, with blurred vision, wiped it away. _Virginia Weasley-Potter_.

__

Oh but heaven  
No heaven  
Don't hear me

"Why her?" Harry whispered. "Why did she have to die? Tell me, God, am I meant to suffer this badly? Is everyone I love damned to die?"

There was no reply, just a sudden sharp wind that blew away more snow. _Caring daughter_.

__

And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had taken it pretty hard, but wouldn't let Harry feel bad about it. Harry cried silently for his dead wife. It was Voldemort. Only 2 weeks before, he had come to Harry and Ginny's manor. More tears streamed down Harry's cheeks as he remembered…

__

Voldemort walked in, sneering. "Your time has finally come, Potter!" he screamed before chanting the deadly curse. Harry got his wand out and tried to fight but before he could even lift it, the curse was thrown. Harry was prepared to die fighting, but Ginny wouldn't allow it. She screamed and dove in front of Harry, taking the curse herself and falling limply to the floor. Harry was filled with rage as Voldemort cackled and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But how could that be  
Look what love gave us  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came

Harry had been afraid to love, simply because of Voldemort. He knew it wasn't safe with Voldemort still around, but he loved Ginny so much. Ginny made him promise to let her deal with Voldemort if he came. Harry wished he hadn't been so dense. How could he promise that to her? He would've promised her the moon and stars, but promising her an almost certain death? What was wrong with him? _I was in love, _he thought to himself. _I will never love again._ He wiped more snow away from the headstone, reading the next line. _Close sister._

And they say that a hero will save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away

Ron had taken it the hardest out of the Weasleys when he found out Ginny died. He and Harry had both been the ones to set up the funeral. Harry did have quite a bit of money still, and wanted it to be the best funeral ever. He was supposed to be a hero. Somehow, that wasn't good enough. What kind of hero lets his own wife die for him? He did anything and everything in his power to make the Weasley's feel better. It turned out they were doing the same for him, when he didn't realize it. They all came over on Christmas day and they celebrated happily, but you could tell just by looking into everyone's eyes that it wasn't the same without Ginny.

__

Now that world isn't ending  
It's the love that I'm sending to you  
It is the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

Harry got down on his knees in the snow. He cried for what seemed like hours, but in reality was a few minutes. He couldn't understand why Voldemort had done this. What had Ginny ever done to him? Harry pondered questions running through his mind as he sat there. Harry realized Voldemort lived to do this. To bring people pain. Harry looked into the sky. He saw a lone eagle, soaring above him, circling the grave. Harry knew he would get the Dark Lord for this. If it was the last thing he did. Harry put his rose down on the gravestone, and wiped away the last bit of snow to reveal the last line before he walked away to fight his last battle with the Dark Lord. _Loving wife. _

And they say a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away

A/N: Yes quite sad but the song just fits. If I made you cry (yeah right, this isn't THAT good), I'm very sorry. This is just how I would imagine it. This was a bid melodramatic I admit, but hey, that's me. I'm doing way too many death song-fics aren't I? Oh well I guess it's just how things go. I'm going to go get ready to start my next chapters of Girls and At Last, so if you'll drop a review it'd be ever so kind of you. Good-day.


End file.
